Cuando Muere el Amor
by Fuusina
Summary: Su gran amor, la salvación de su vida se iba a un largo viaje, era extraño como estos eventos no la perturbaban en lo más mínimo, si esta noticia hubiera sucedido 3 años antes, Kaoru sabía que hubiera sido su destrucción.


Decidí escribir esta historia porque sentí la necesidad de sacar estas palabras de mi mente y compartirlas con ustedes, es sumamente pequeña y consta de un cap. solamente, de cualquier manera disfrútenla !!!!!!

* * *

Cuando Muere el Amor

La vista era como un hermoso dibujo de un cuento de hadas, delicado a la vista pero con un toque de tristeza, la frágil figura de una joven con su largo cabello negro, blanca y suave piel, con ojos distantes.

Kaoru Kamiya estaba sola en la ventana viendo la lluvia caer, era una danza de como las gotas de agua chocaban en la ventana anunciando algo inesperado, sin embargo ella no lo notaba estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, perturbada, confundida.

Una suave tonada en la radio profetizaba sus sentimientos, era como si la canción dijera todo lo que estaba pasando por su mente, su gran amor, la salvación de su vida se iba a un largo viaje, era extraño como estos eventos no la perturbaban en lo más mínimo, si esta noticia hubiera sucedido 3 años antes, Kaoru sabía que hubiera sido su destrucción, pero ahora ya no lo extrañaría en ningún momento. Acaso ese gran amor había dado tanto ya, cedido más de lo normal, que se resumía en una sola palabra: NADA.

- ¿Amor, qué crees? Me iré mañana lejos, le dijo él con su jovial y alegre voz, la misma voz que la había cautivado 3 años atrás.

Kenshin Himura, el respetado doctor, inteligente, carismático. De esas personas que con solo verlas se les tenía cariño.

Ella se limitó a dibujar una fabricada sonrisa en su rostro simulando un sentimiento, una emoción que ya no estaba en su corazón, amor.

- Cuídate mucho, le dijo la joven, actuando aquella preocupación, no quería hacerle saber su indiferencia, odiaba mentir, sin embargo se cuestionaba a sí misma si realmente lo estaría haciendo, era extraño como esta pregunta rondaba en su mente hacía varios meses atrás cuando sentía que todo el amor en su corazón moría poco a poco.

Sabía de antemano como no podría alegarse de él, era su adicción, su droga, su tormento y dolor. ¿Acaso el vivir juntos durante 3 años había hecho un lazo tan fuerte que ni la ausencia de emoción puede romper? ¿Una dependencia mutua tan fuerte que no habría manera de romperse?

Ella no le pregunto el motivo de su viaje, solo la duración de éste, quería saber el tiempo que se quedaría sola, por así decirlo.

- ¿Cuántos días te irás....? le preguntó ella simulando interés.

- Serán 3 días, le contestó él en un tono cortés, y una sonrisa que tenía sinceridad. Misma que a ella le partía el alma.

- Cuídate mucho, diviértete y yo te estaré aquí esperando.

- Prométeme que tu también lo harás, le dijo Kenshin en tono pensativo.

Ella observó sus ojos, mientras aquellas palabras salían de su boca, había emoción en ellos, no le decía aquella frase gastada para llenar lo que pudo haber sido un silencio, había sinceridad en ellas.

- Sabes que siempre lo hago, estaré bien no te preocupes.

Ya no quería saber más detalles de aquél viaje, solo quería que él se fuera, quería sentirse libre de nuevo aunque fuera por unos días.

Y es que había ocasiones en que él la perturbaba demasiado, siempre quería estar al tanto de los asuntos de su ahora esposa, ser parte de su vida en el más mínimo detalle, ella se lo había permitido, tal vez ese había sido el error, ser un libro abierto y permitir que se adentrara en lo más profundo de su ser.

Al principio fue una experiencia emocionante pues nadie había explorado aquella parte de su mente y su corazón, pero ahora ya no era así, estaba perdida, quería recuperar sus secretos y no encontraba la manera. Por ahora la distancia parecía la mejor salida.

Se acerco a él, tomó su rostro entre sus frías, pero delicadas manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como si tratara de recuperar las cenizas de lo que un día fue, y que no volverá jamás.

- Te quiero mucho Kaoru, le dijo desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Ella sabía que tendría que responder de la misma manera, sería un respuesta vacía, pero consolaría el corazón de su oyente. Siempre se preguntaba si cuando decía aquellas palabras él realmente entendería y sentiría su significado, incontables veces le había dicho que eran desde el fondo de su alma, que en cuanto articulaba esas mágicas palabras ponía el alma en ellas, temiendo que se desgastaran con los años. Kaoru ingenuamente creyó que esto jamás podría ser, e inmediatamente lo creía imposible, diciéndole que jamás sucedería, por su puesto que esto había sido 3 años atrás cuando la novedad y las emociones estaban en carne viva, pero ahora lo entendía perfectamente, el significado de aquellas sagradas palabras entre los dos había muerto, por lo menos de su parte, y ella se preparó para decir otra mentira.

- Te quiero mucho, Kenshin.

- Adiós amor, sabes que pensaré en ti durante todo el viaje.

Sabía que él lo decía en serio, todas las palabras que salían de su boca eran verdad, y ella le prometió hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez no era mentira, pensaría en él durante estos 3 días, con ¿amor? ¿alegría', o simplemente por costumbre? No lo sabía, la única verdad en su corazón, era que estaría a su lado, no lo podía dejar, ni él a ella, por extraño que pareciera, el uno sin el otro estarían perdidos, con ausencia de amor o no, era tan fuerte ya la costumbre de esa persona que no se dejarían.

Tal vez el amor tocaría su corazón de nuevo y volvería a ser todo como al principio. Ella lo deseaba con todo su ser, pero sabía que este argumento lo usaba para convencerse de que no lo había dejado de amar. Y que volvería a sentir aquella impaciencia y nerviosismo cuando lo viera cruzar por la puerta después de un arduo día de trabajo, cuando 3 años atrás ella sonreía y corría para abrazarlo diciéndole al oído cuanto lo había extrañado.

FIN

* * *

¿Qué les pareció ? Espero que no se disgusten los fans de KXK, saben que apoyo esta pareja, pero algo me decía que tendría que escribir esta historia, porque les confesaré algo, mi inspiración fueron mis sentimientos y mi situación diaria con la persona más importante en mi vida.

Mi otra historia de: EL amor, el odio los celos y el compromiso, el nuevo capítulo va en camino no se desesperen ténganme tantita paciencia.

Bueno sin nada más que agregar.

Fuusina


End file.
